Sunshine
by Tabbcia
Summary: [Oneshot] [Decimation] What if Wanda during her WUSH was less cruel for Jonothon? A short, romance fic. Let's call it Chusk.


Quite a naive story about what I'd like Decimation to be. We all know, that Marvel is cruel, and it'll never come true, but I can write it anyway. Ladies and gentlemen - my version of Decimation for Chamber. Yes, I know that in comicbooks reality Jono is on a drip and is barely alive, but that's my version, and I can make it whatever I like, right? And I want Jono to have a face. How? Hey, the same way he lost his powers! That's Wanda Maximoff, she can do almost everything. Why wouldn't she delete all the things connected with powers, not only the gene? Ok, I agree, that it's a lame theory, but I'm allowed to dream...

Disclaimer: The yellow phone box and Paiges' espresso belong to me. Nothing and noone else. What a pity, isn't it?

* * *

"Hallo?" Paige Guthrie answered the phone. "Hallo?" she repeated after a while, because the person on the line remained silent. "Anybody there?" she asked impatiently. Suddenly there could be heard some kind of crackles on the line, and after a short moment a male voice, somehow familiar to Paige said: 

"Is... Is that Paige Worthington?"

"Guthrie" she corrected automatically. "Paige Guthrie, but who..."

"Oh, that's so good... I mean, so good to hear you, s... Paige."

"Who is that?" Page felt that she was talking to someone close and that she knew the voice very well, but she couldn't match it to any of her friends.

"It's... Me, Paige. Jono."

This time it was Paige who broke off. The girl felt her heart in her mouth.

"Jono?" she finally uttered. "But how..." She tried to ask, but she was speechless with emotion.

"I dunno, Paige. I dunno."

"Are..." she whispered, and took a deep breath. "Where are you?"

"I? I'm callin' you from the phone box near to your apartament."

"Wait right there!" Paige hung off the phone and ran to the door, then headlong down the stairs, as if she was followed by Wolverine controlled by H.A.N.D.. Next to a yellow phone-box there was a man dressed in a long, black coat. He was standing with his back to her.

"Jonothon?" The man twitched and turned around to face her. She saw Jonothon Starsmores' face - the same Jonothons', who used to be her teammate, flatmate, soulmate... But unlike the Jonothon she remembered, this one didn't have the emitating energy hole in his face and chest.

"Paige, sunshine..." The blonde girl stared at his lips opening to say these words - the words she knew so well, but which used to get straight into her mind when she talked to him.

"Jono..." she blinked to stop the tears. "Your face..."

"Yeah, I don't think it's fake... Not as it used to be. I guess... I lost my powers forever. I can't use my telepathy, and today I woke up terribly hungry." Chamber looked at her tentatively.

"Ah..." Guthrie was speechless again.

"I missed you, sunshine." He whispered.

"Ah missed ya' too!" Paige tried not to look into his eyes, as her own were wet now.

"You know, after Weapon X gave me a new face I had no chance to show you... And..." Jono bit his lips, remembering working for the program. "But it shouldn't fall off now...?"

"Ah'm sure it won't... Lots of others lost their powers permanently." She whispered. "Melody too..."

"Do you remember when we... When I blew up the dormitory?" Jono asked quietly. Husk laughed, her eyes full of tears. How could she forget her first, totally unsuccesfull attempt of kissing a boy? "I know I'll never... Blow anything up again and... I'll never expose you to death."

"Jono..." Paige looked up at the man.

"I'm sorry." Chamber said shortly, and before the girl realized, he kissed her. Very quickly and shyly. "I'm sorry..." he repeated, and without looking at her, he turned away and walked away quickly.

Paige looked at the exmember of Generation X as though she was hypnotized. She wanted to call him, but was unable to make any sound.

* * *

"Honey, is everything all right? You seem to be absent-minded..." 

"No, Ah'm fine, Jo... Warren..."


End file.
